The Potential Result of Persuasion
by luna 379
Summary: AU. SasuIta. Itachi's sole intention was to persuade his brother to eat ice cream, but he never gave much thought that his intent will result to this and well…neither does Sasuke. That is for sure. Warnings: Yaoi, Incest/Uchihacest, OOCness.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Genre: Romance, General.**

**Rating: M (Cause I'm paranoid.)**

**Pairings: SasuIta**

**Summary: **Itachi's sole intention was to persuade his brother to eat ice cream, but he never gave much thought that his intent will result to _this _and well…neither does Sasuke. That is for sure.

**Setting: Alternate Universe - Modern Time **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Incest/Uchihacest, OOCness, Grammar Errors, Sexual Implication(But nothing graphic and explicit), Oddness?, Licking, pointless?, plotless?, and language. **

**A/N. Whew, I finally finish this oneshot. I can't believe it took this long to finish, but I supposed with school and matters that concern my father prevent me from getting on the computer. Anyway, I hope everyone find this oneshot okay. ^.^ And yes, I haven't vanish from the face of earth or anything like that. It is just issue kept on arising for me. And to readers of my main story, I'm still working on the next chapter. I hope to get it out soon. At the meantime, I terribly sorry you have to bear with my turtle's pace update. I apologize. D:**

**Anyway, comments are love. ^.^**

**

* * *

**

**The Potential Result of Persuasion **

"Just one bit, Sasuke."

"No."

"Just one and I promise if you do so, I will no longer persuade you to do something ever again."

"…As pleasing that suggestion is, my answer stays the same, Itachi."

Frowning slightly, Itachi look at his sibling with a tint of determination in his eyes. "What if I say plea -?"

"To persuade me into eating _that_ _stuff_ by saying please won't work either in this case." Sasuke interrupted flatly, effortlessly ruining any possibilities of desired effect by using that word, running his fingers through his spiky lock and settling against the hammock comfortably. Itachi frowned tightly, his lock of silk hair swirled into his eyes and he quickly tucked it behind his ear when a strong breeze blew past them. The unexpected force of the wind cause the two sibling settled on the canvas hammock swung back and forth which suspended by two tree on each side at the back of the Uchiha manor, and also blown the fallen leaves which gathered into a neat brown pile on the ground into the air, floating and swirling in an complex bizarre dance momentarily before landing on solid ground once again. It appears that he and his brother have to sweep it up again much to his sibling displeasure. Like what they'd been doing in the early morning rush hour today. _'His manner is the most appalling,' _the older Uchiha mused with a sigh, glancing down on his clothe lap where a small bowl of vanilla ice cream nestled on. _'This ice cream isn't "stuff'' as he put it.'_

A sudden cheekily smirk bloom on the younger Uchiha's angelic countenance, turning his head slightly and fixing his brother, whose eyes narrow into slight suspicion merely of his smirk, with a suggestive look. "However if you say please during other_ certain_ case instead in this topic, then let's say you won't be walking straight for a while."

Itachi glared at him lightly, not failing to detect the hidden meaning behind his words and seeing how his eyes gave it all away. "I highly doubt you could accomplish that _if _I do," he remarked softly which serve to increase only Sasuke's amusement and another emotion. In short, it's an emotion that will be display through body language sooner at any rate. No sooner after that, there was a sound of a slap in the brief silence as Itachi removed his sibling's wandering hand from his lap which had starts rubbing his thigh in the period of silence. "No, it won't work this time." By being in a relationship with his brother for more over than a year now, the older sibling could identified the comparison of Sasuke's classic seducing advance which only occur when his younger sibling want to diverted him from his original intention, and his brother's distinctive arouse mood which he often fall victim to willingly. And by noticing there was no hunger present in those intense orbs and or other pronounced signs, he concluded it's the former one. Unfortunately for Sasuke his tactic won't work this time though.

After fending off Sasuke's fest of hands, the older sibling continue on his persuading. "Just try one bite, Sasuke," Itachi insisted, grabbing one of the spoons in the bowl of ice cream, scooping a bit of it, and then positioning it before his brother's lip.

The younger sibling glared at the white creamy substance hovering before him. "How many time…do I have to say I won't eat it," Sasuke muttered a teeny bit tired covering up a voice that laced with moodiness. Still the older sibling could tell his brother still appeared discourage that he couldn't seduce him this time. Sitting up slightly, the young teen pushed his brother's hand carefully away. "I should've asked this sooner, but why are you so intent on me eating this? Since you know that I definitely dislike any type of sweets in all form." He ended, and afterward trailing his fingers into Itachi's soft bangs fondly, marveling how soft and silky it is, before continuing on to the rest of his brother's tie hair which elegantly draped over his shoulder. Already in a better mood just by feeling the utterly softness of his brother's tresses. Somehow he still couldn't fathom, it gave him a sense of tranquility as he run his fingers through them, slipping fluidity between his digits.

He notice by doing so, his sibling tilt his head to the side slightly, eyes shut peacefully as he succumbed to his tender's touch. Sasuke smiled lightly, taking in the relaxed expression etching on Itachi's feature, before placing a soft kiss on his temple, and inhaling the heavenly scent that is naturally him. Having his eyes still shut, the older sibling responds belatedly to his brother's question. "I just want you to consider more on artificial dessert by tasting the essential of it again. Not all of them are unbearably sweet that could be unhealthy. Especially this one that is extracted from vanilla seedpods," Itachi state reasonably, and then reopening his eyes when the movement on his hair stop all of the sudden.

Though his fingers had halt, his brother didn't move away from him in annoyance, indicating his patient has grown thin at his constant coaxing. Even so, he wasn't looking at him, he was looking side. But Itachi could noticeably realized his sibling's characteristics stubbornness and determination setting in at the fiery look in his eyes, lips purse into a thin line, and the clenched muscle of his jaw. There is time the older sibling wish that Uchiha family don't inherited such stubborn traits, and this was one of those time, especially regarding Sasuke's tenacious traits that far surpassed their own father's. It was expected for an Uchiha to get what they wanted but from the look of it, seeing his brother's stubborness traits hasn't waver the slightest bit ever since their parents had left to spend their anniversary together for the evening, it wasn't the case for Itachi. Simply is his objectives is, he just wants Sasuke to get a change of opinions on sweets, seeing that some of them isn't overbearingly sweets like he thought it is in his own way. Was it too difficult for him? Yet, it seemingly appears he does.

Yet, he decided to himself that if next coaxing won't work he will stop since he don't want to force his sibling to taste something that he surely doesn't for the rest of the afternoon and night.

Perhaps at some point somewhere along the way, his brother will have a change of opinions on sweets.

"Sasuke…"If the older sibling was someone else, namely his younger sibling, he would've pout and whine pitifully hoping in attempt to achieve his desired response since it does work when Sasuke does it almost everyday. But instead he settles by placing his hand on his brother's shoulders to gain back his attention, who was still staring at the mast of tree which nearly surrounds the whole backyard.

Narrowingly his eyes obstinately and gritting his teeth together, the younger sibling hiss out a "no" that was barely heard in his annoyance and at that exact moment one of Sasuke's arms impetuously flung the plate of ice cream away from him when Itachi position it near him again.

Noting the unusual silence that follow after a soft 'splat' and a soft gasp next to him by the time his annoyance subside and he recall what he just did, he absolutely knew for a fact he will be in trouble just because he couldn't keep his emotions in check.

A big trouble.

Tentatively, the younger sibling turn his head slowly around directly to his brother, surveying the damage he had done.

And he winces unnoticeably. '_Oh, damn.'_

A decent portion of the ice cream he flung out of annoyance was splatter on Itachi's cheek and chin while some of the white creamy substance was languidly trailing down his neck, and disappearing underneath the collar of his sweater.

Swallowing the lump that suddenly gathers in his throat, grinning tightly, Sasuke raised his arm toward his brother, letting it hover mid-way uncertainly as he ponder over his options to do. He wasn't sure how his sibling will react now, after all, ice cream are cold. It wasn't called ice cream for nothing. "Itachi, look, I didn't mean to do that," He mumbles slowly and carefully, cautiously observing his brother's feature as if Itachi will suddenly grown fangs and bite him. If it weren't for his annoying pride he would've said "sorry" or "I'm sorry." something along that line that totally doesn't sound like him to remedy what he had done. Unintentionally of course. But thanks to it, he couldn't.

Curse it anyway.

His sibling smile slightly (how could he smile so gently at him when he just splatter ice cream almost on his entire pretty face he didn't know) as he lean over to grab the upturn plate laying on the ground. In that position the bit of ice cream was now staining the professionally mowed lawn, marring the once flawless ground. "It's alright Sasuke." Itachi reassured his brother. Honestly, he couldn't be angry or displease at his sibling because he sort expect it to bound to happen anyway since his brother tend to lose his temper quite quickly which happen often.

The younger brother wasn't sure if he should be assured or not. In his mind, he was frantically wondering underneath that gentle disposition what Itachi is actually truly thinking and feeling. Was he calm as he'd said or was he secretly planning his demise? Still he lowered his arm slowly yet his eyes have yet to leave his older brother's feature.

For some unknown reason, he couldn't stray his eyes from his sibling's stunning face which shouldn't be unnatural to him given the fact he love to steal a quick glance of his sibling, sometime oblivious, sometime surreptitious when Itachi didn't seemingly notice. Hell, he could still remember the many months before after their passionate session; he finds himself intensely observing Itachi's peaceful sleeping face all not night long without getting the slightest brink of sleep. For what reason he doesn't know to today. Perhaps he was admiring how perfect his brother manages to look even though his luscious, sweat-soaked hair was muffled around his countenance. Or maybe he was spellbound by one of the wonderful quality of his brother, his lips. The same sensual lip that he always captured with his own in the privacy of their home, that parted slightly to elicit a moan from his throat as he relinquish his control to him, letting him take control with perfect trust and love without fighting for domination at the least, self-doubting or changing his mind swiftly at the last seconds and thus retreat back into his mind of decisions.

Maybe.

But what he do know is him greeted by the sight of dark, dark rings under his eyes morning later in the mirror which incite bunch of questions from his mother, a subtle knowing smirk from his father yet his face still remains stoic however, and a somewhat guilty look from Itachi thereafter. Apparently, his older sibling feels that way because he thought he was responsible since he kept him awake at night partly on his part. True, he _did_ keep him awake late at night but not wholly to the morning for Sasuke fully believe his unhealthy habit is the doing.

But this current predicament is different from his (unhealthy) obsession. For one thing, his attention wasn't focus solely on his brother's face like it does before, it also were focus on the creamy, slightly transparent trail of ice cream still sliding down slowly on his sibling's elegant neck even while Itachi got up slightly to place the ice cream bowl on the little white table located next to the same tree where this hammock was tied to. With the heavenly dimming light from the setting sun glowing upon his sibling, the creamy trail simmered gently in response from the result against the milky skin tone. In unfathomable way, making it look more delectable than he personally deem it to be.

Meanwhile Itachi, oblivious to his sibling's mesmerized staring, search frantically and yet still manage to retain his compose state for a napkin to clean himself, on the hammock and the table since he faintly remember he brought a napkin with him when they came outside. After a few unsuccessful searches, he decided to head back inside to get them and he informs his brother so.

Gracefully and slowly, he got up from his seat and took a few steps but he didn't get to take more to walk past the hammock, as he then found his right wrist was locked in a tight grip, preventing him from moving further. And then after pulled him abruptly yet gently back in a downward angle. When the momentum passed, it didn't take him long to discovered he was lying on his back against the hammock once again and at first his sense of sight couldn't make out anything only dark silhouette and spot above him with the heat of the dimming light of the sun shinning upon his eyelid when he reopen his eyes. But after his eyes adjusted to it, he finds the dark silhouette is none other than Sasuke as he presumed the one who pulled him since there are no others here with them.

And he glared.

"Sasuke, I need to go get a napkin," he said, confused of his actions, trying to removed the strong grip on his shoulders which his younger sibling have him in and sitting up, but it was fruitless to his dismay, seeing the hammock was too small, enclosing and kept swaying with the slightest of movement.

Sasuke smirk slightly, leaning down a little so that the bridge of his nose rubbed softly against the soft skin of his beloved's cheek in an affection gesture. "I know," He whispered lovely, loving the way Itachi's sinuous form shivered when his warm breath ghost over his cheek lightly. The little reaction was as always definitely tantalizing to him whenever he does it. Honestly, who would have thought that someone so reserved like his older brother was _so_ sensitive to his touch? He wouldn't have known if he love his brother in a brotherly way.

It take a good second or two to regain his composure, when Itachi did his elegant brow furrowed and his lip purses to form a frown while the glare were still set in place. Though, Sasuke wasn't intimidated since the effect of the glare was slightly ruined with the ice cream's trail still sliding down his sibling's cheek. In fact it only serves to make him look more irresistible more than normal which wasn't an easy feat. Overall, he absolutely love the image before him and nearly lick his lips, itching to taste that creamy white trail now unlike before where he doesn't, and simultaneously Itachi's delectable skin.

"If you do then release me," the elder sibling respond stiffly, giving up trying to remove the grip of his younger brother have on him since it was unsuccessful, and to try to squirm away out from under him was out of question as well. While Sasuke appear pleasantly thin, and not overly muscular, he was actually strong than he appear to be. He concluded it's possible that participating in sports aided the strength his sibling had already possessed, boosting those primal qualities unlike him. During the time of his education, he wasn't good in sports like his brother and doesn't enjoy it much with the exception of jogging to keep him healthy and fit, but rather he immerses himself in studying, reading and writing. Not only in college but in his home too even after he had graduate it. While Sasuke on the other hand, after graduating High School, still spend half of his time playing various sports with his group of friends.

It seemingly appear his brother disregard his comment as he then lower his chest till there were a tiny space between their upper bodies from connecting upon each other while removing his grip on his shoulder to grab both his wrists swiftly, not giving him the slightest of opportunely to push him off of him, and pinned them above his head in a split matters of seconds. Still not please of the change yet not making any movements to struggle, he parted his lips so he could tell his sibling to release him once again but the words halt in his throat when he felt warm fingers sneakily trailed down the side of his neck and up again in a deviously manner.

"But I've think of a better way to clean it. After all," Sasuke continue softly as though he didn't hear his sibling's response, lowering his head to place a light kiss upon the soft skin of his older brother's forehead, making Itachi's eyelids flutter shut momentarily at the light, tender contact. "I am responsible of it, aren't I?" He question hotly against the smooth, snow white skin, a subtle hint of a mischievous intention seeping into his voice as his smirk grew wider.

Though, the older sibling couldn't see his brother's face clearly, only the outline of his chin, he didn't need his sense of sight at all because he only need is his hearing to hear the essence of his mischievous smirk coloring his voice in light waves and underline of his words. As such, he couldn't bring himself to grasp the epiphany though. After all, Sasuke is not one to adore any kind of sweet, yet if his interpretation of his imminent motives is accurate, then what's the reason in which make him change his mind now all the sudden?

Sasuke, meanwhile, feel he could no longer keep his desire in rein any further. Not to mention the beautiful scent of his brother flood into his nose with him being so close to him was making it all complicated for him. Thus no longer unable to help himself, he swiftly removes his lips from his sibling's forehead and hover it over his cheek. By this time Itachi must have realized his intentions are or perhaps beforehand, and he tighten his hold on both of his sibling's wrists, not painfully but strong enough to ensure his older brother's attempt to push him off of him or anything for that matter will be to no avail. He presumed his beloved will struggles again soon. Lowering his neck slightly, he part his lip to let his moist tongue slip out and ran it against the soft flesh teasingly before steady heading for that creamy trail. But before his lips could met contact on it, his sibling resume his struggling just as he thought, but with less intensely than before then after a while stopping altogether, strangely enough. However, if he have to make a guess, he guess Itachi find the idea of him licking the ice cream on his skin…arousing to say.

"Sasuke, someone could see us," Itachi hissed softly despite that fact they are at the backyard of their home and there was no neighbors next to them since they reside in the intimate part of the boisterous city. Where house wasn't located next to each other but further away, offering a peaceful and private feeling to who ever favor the prospect of seclusion. And their parents were one of those who like quietness. Yet there are more vital reasons as to why they choose to reside here apart from others. Still, he can't stop being worried if someone might see them in such compromising position. A feeling he would feel blooming in chest often ever since they'd both discovered their brotherly love had sublimate deeper than the border of fraternal.

A deep airily chuckled was heard in the proximity between them just before he felt soft lip graze his cheek, so tempting close to the wet substance on it. "No, no one will," was the simple assuring replied, and, within a second, a wet and hot tongue licked it way to the cream trail. The sudden onslaught was so impulsive quick, Itachi couldn't hold back an involuntarily gasp escaping his lips at the sheer feeling of lapping motion against his skin.

For the younger brother, the slightest second his tongue touch the white substance, an appetizing burst of flavor assault his taste bud. Like his sibling said, this particular flavor wasn't entirely sweet, he noted distractingly as he continually lap the creamy liquid into his mouth with unrelenting repetition. It was more modicums sweet, not too sweet and not too salty. Anyhow, it's a flavor he wouldn't mind now to indulge into more.

Pulling back slightly to speak and licking his lips for a lingering taste, he notices the daze look in Itachi's stunning eyes and smirk. "Hmm, I think I like distinct this sweet now." The unvoiced _"On you actually." _that resonated in the air wouldn't have gone unperceived by the elder brother if Sasuke hadn't resume his ministrations, licking back onto his cheek, then eventually trail his ways down to his neck in a sensual lick that cause shudder to work it way up his spine. Upon reaching it, the older sibling couldn't stop his body from instinctually jerking at feeling that warm tongue, lapping gently on the cream on his skin. His body's reaction is traitorous but this can't be done, it's a natural spasmodic reaction from him.

To be more exact, it's a _ticklish _reaction.

He's ticklish on his neck after all.

His brother knew that and never failed to use this particular weakness against him.

Closing his eyes tightly in an almost resignation, Itachi allowed his sibling to inclined his head slightly to the side, giving him more access to his neck. Rightly so, spasm of shudders run through his entire body as the lapping turn to spiraling motion on one particular area of his neck and then flexibly arched his back when Sasuke suddenly close his mouth at that same spot and sucked intensity that surely leave a mark, resulting another pleasurable gasp from him. He was aware his younger sibling obtain contentment at hearing the sound he deprived from his heated touches, and, as much he's not fond of how sensitive his body is, he couldn't lie into himself into thinking he does not like it as well.

Satisfied the way his mark fairly turn out, Sasuke trailed his lips to the last remaining ice cream while releasing the grip he had ensnare upon Itachi, bestowing him the expediently to either push him off of him or encourage him gesturally. Shakily and a bit gingerly, placing his hands onto his younger sibling's hoody clothe shoulders, the elder Uchiha waver on his inner conflict. To either push or silently encouraging him? And with Sasuke running his lips to his collar bone, tickling him as once again thereafter his body jerk as that soft warm lip caress the cold cream on his much warmer skin only augment the difficulty on settling on his decision. However, every flick and suck with the same heated fervor by his brother had presented him before sent pleasurable shudders to course throughout his body, quickly followed with a choked sound between a gasp and a moan as pool of heat gather in his stomach while any semblance of combined resolve and worried he may have to stop his younger sibling melt away with each flick of his tongue. Like scorching flame burning against an apparently impenetrable blockade of ice, and leaving nothing more than a puddle as aftermath.

At last, slowly yet surely, his hands maneuver smoothly - given the fact it was shaking earlier - from Sasuke's shoulders to guide it way to his sibling's spiky hair. Threading his fingers gracefully through the soft, silky short mass of unruly spikes with one hand and the other curving around his brother's neck, in defeated resignation, he pressed himself closer to that fiery mouth as best as he could in his position, silently urging the younger Uchiha to continue.

Quite shock that Itachi didn't take the opportunely given to him to push him off of him, Sasuke find no need to deny his love's unspoken wish. If anything, just because of that, the ardent of his ministrations fuel further if possible, eliciting more beautiful sounds his brother tried to repress from being heard than it already had, and leaving him gasping for breath by the intensity of it all.

Well, that's one characteristic of him, he acknowledged. If he couldn't find any words suffice to describe his feeling in any way verbally, he expresses it through his actions.

Like the saying, action speaks louder than word. To the younger brother, saying how much he loves his older sibling more deeply than anything is an understatement. Not enough to justify the intensity of his feeling for his brother burning strongly within him. Never had it waver the tiniest bit for every passing day.

And never will it ever be.

Finishing the last trail, Sasuke pulled away from Itachi's define collarbone slowly marginally as though he doesn't really want to, and took his time to admire the sight before him. Seeing his brother panting softly to regain back his breath, pink lip slightly swollen from his constant biting to stifled his mingle gasp and groan moment prior, graceful bangs ruffled around his perfect face, make him smile, _not_ in smug amusement, but in admiration. Granted, disheveled his older sibling is, he still somehow in someway look perfect to him, still beautiful, still irresistible.

So _damn_ perfect and gorgeous.

"You're so beautiful," the younger Uchiha whispered suddenly, voice soft and gentle in the peaceful silence, slender finger tracing the curve of his brother's cheek.

To someone else at hearing that loving rare compliment coming from Sasuke out of all people, their cheek will be dust by a coloring of pink and stutter out a thank you, but Itachi is different altogether.

Upon hearing that, once he gathers back his breath, the elder sibling trailed his eyes up to meet his brother's attentive one. Those eyes, so similar to his own yet at the same time different, held such intense sincerity in them just like his words that made his heart flutter in his chest.

A small smile grace his lips in acknowledgment to that compliment, removing his right from his sibling's hair to trail it to Sasuke's cheek bone, lightly tracing the soft, smooth skin as his brother lean into his touch. "I am unsure if you have forgotten, but you are beautiful as well." He said softly.

Smirking gently, Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hand halting it in mid motion and place kiss on each fingers, dimly hearing the somewhat intake breath from his sibling, and thereafter lacing their fingers. "I know, but I much prefers being called handsome instead," he mumbles quite smugly. "You on the other hand are beautiful." And that declaration holds truth. Itachi is beautiful, not only physically but in personality too. Unlike him, he admitted, his brother isn't arrogant as him nor acts superior toward him even though he's actually better than him in almost everything, especially education. Rather he was the one who give him emotional support and encouragement in said education, and although he didn't want it, Sasuke couldn't help but feel delight for someone whom to some degree must know that he was jealous of him. And for it, he believes that's one reason he's attracted to him, for that reason the envious he felt toward his older brother melt away.

And yet…

"Sasuke?" A voice and a touch on his cheek snapped him fortunately from his line of thought before it carried him away, _too away _, causing him to realize he must have drift to thoughts for a while since it is darker now than before. The pitch black shadow produced by nightfall was slowly claiming their surrounding, starting with the trees before inch by inch obscuring the lawn, he noticed as his eyes flicker a scanning glance around the yard. They should go inside soon.

"Hm?" He asked as he resigned his focus back to his sibling after he done scrutinizing.

Delicate brow furrow gently in an expression of concern, Sasuke discern hastily, as his brother look up at him, eyes scanning over his feature as if he was checking sign for injuries. "You've been silent for a while," Itachi stated quietly, confirming that he indeed had drift into thought for some time, "There's something troubling you, isn't it?" Affirmably, his younger brother sometime tend to be quiet which accordingly normal for him when he's immersed in thoughts but something unsettled the elder Uchiha as he saw an emotion flicker across his sibling's eyes during his silence, however it went too quick for him to discern what it is. What's more, along with it, a frown had form on his sibling's lip.

Sasuke shook his head and tried to form an assuring smile, and to assure his brother more, he squeeze their linked hands firmly. It's their personal silent communication in a way to assure one another if word weren't significant enough to do so wise. "It's nothing." Honestly, however, the smile he tried to form felt like a grimace to him more than anything, and surely Itachi notice it too since his brows were still knitted and a frown were marring his countenance, unconvinced. Yet, he didn't persisted him and let the subject drop. And the younger sibling couldn't be more grateful for he don't want trouble his brother if he tell him that his thoughts was about to lead him to somewhere. He doesn't quite actually know what, but he gets the inkling that's not pleasant.

Although his attempt smile and words didn't eased Itachi(and frankly himself too) but it did ease the gloomy tension fell between them which surround them at the exact time his sibling asked him, to change into amiable silence.

"We should go inside, Sasuke." Itachi informed his brother after a moment of silence, his thin form shivering at the sudden drop of temperature as a cold breeze blew past them. It's imperceptible but the younger brother saw it, and he unhesitatingly lifted himself from his brother and then stands up before swiftly turned to lift Itachi from the hammock and into his arms. In all one moment, not even letting the elder Uchiha to have the time to protest. Then, strolling forward, he walked hastily to the back door of their house, not bothering to pull up his hood when another cold breeze ruffled his bangs; he's just want to get the both of them inside the warmth comfort of their home especially since his brother is sensitive to cold weather.

So, yes, he was startled, causing him to falter in his steps slightly, when he felt the soft fabric of his hood were pulled tenderly over his head. And in shock Sasuke glance down at Itachi, whom face were nested comfortably against his shoulder, his hands falling onto his lap as he parted his lips to speak in that melodious voice of his. From the look of it, his sibling seem a little warm now with being pressed against him as his body were no longer shivering visibly as badly as before, he absently noticed.

"You will catch a cold if you don't wear your hood," Itachi chided his brother lightly like a mother would tell her children's when they were about go outside to play in the snow at which the younger brother merely shrugged dismissively, finding the possibilities of his brother catching a fever more so important than his own welfare. Of course, Itachi always disagree on his belief even, matter-of-factly speaking, he hardly never gotten a cold by just a simple, cold breeze. "And you don't have carry me, Sasuke," the elder sibling continue on in that same light tone. "I can walk." Yet regardless of his words, he didn't make any movement to struggle to prove that he could.

Having that knowledge in his disposer, a lazy smirk slipped into his visage, walking steadily forward while his eyes stray over to his brother. "I know you like it," Sasuke said teasingly and gently, chuckling in a soft way when Itachi glare at him mildly yet not retorting back nor agreeing at his sibling's observation. Then all playfulness was absence from his voice, replacing by seriousness, when he change the topic to some extent. "But you're much warmer now, are you?"

At his question, his brother didn't say anything either not that he have to, the younger brother came to that realization before hand. Words weren't necessarily needed to tell him verbally, but the way Itachi nuzzled against his shoulder tiredly, eyelid fluttering close lulled by the gentle motion whenever his foot connect upon the ground, a beautiful smile blooming across his lips, was distinctly loud and clear.

Yes.

* * *

A/N. Fluffy oneshot, don't you think? :) Well, maybe _too _fluffy and sweet(and coughpervertcough)but I want to write something fluffy and simple for them even it's not exceptional good or in character and realistic. Also, I apologize I didn't gave an insight background of how the brothers got together and how their parent's came to accept their relationship. Yes they know about their relationship. I am sorry about that.:(


End file.
